


Rank #1

by Oplotrhp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Power Dynamics, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oplotrhp/pseuds/Oplotrhp
Summary: Prompt: You live in a city full of people with powers where everyone is ranked according to how powerful they are. You can kill someone of higher rank and obtain their rank. You are rank #1 but no one knows what your power is.





	Rank #1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so second story now. Any advice or fixes are welcomed

"Your rank is….number 1! Congrats you have stayed the highest ranked!"

I smirk at the daily notification before tucking my phone back into my pocket and carrying along my way to the local grocery store. I pulled up my power screen in my mind and started to mess around with it when I noticed a group of low ranked junkies following me. Sighing at what is sure to be a ruined shopping trip knowing not even my power could change this outcome I pull up the battle screen and turned up my dodge stats. Just as I finished doing so a right hook came flying in from the lowest rank. I spun out of the way, making it look like an accident as well as dodging the left kick aimed for my shins.

I pretended to 'trip' to miss the fire ball thrown my way, whilst I messed with my power screen, playing with the outcome of the fight. "Aurgh! Why can't we hit her! She's just tripping and falling everywhere! It should be easy enough!" I noticed the highest of the low ranks muttered out angrily to the man next to him.

The man shook his head in disbelief. "How in the world is she number 1? She's so clumsy and she has yet to show any of what her power may be. Could it be true? Does she not have any powers?"

High rank snapped at him in annoyance throwing an ice spike at his foot. "Don't be ridiculous! How else would she be number 1?!" Instead of waiting for an answer he strutted forward, ignoring the whimpering coming from his companion on the floor. That irked me to no end, I can't stand people like them in general. Sighing I pull my hair up into a quick ponytail and started adjusting my battle stats as well as luck and memory lost infliction. Smirking once more I stop dead midfall and grabbed the bolder that had been hurled at me and slowly increased my strength until I had crushed it into dust. 

"Wha-What?! How though, she was just stumbling and flailing like an idiot not even a moment ago! She's even midfall now!" Yelped the girl who was actually a decent rank.

Picking up the dust I adjusted my power and returned the dust back into a boulder and hurled it back towards her, hitting her square in the chest and knocking her clear out. Upon seeing my 'power' all but the head honcho took off like little flies but I wasn't worried, I already adjusted their short term memory, once they exit my sight and hearing they won't remember any of this; but they will be scared of me.

Once the ice maker realized he had been abandoned he decided to try and still take me on. Forming what I suppose is a deadly weapon from ice that is needle sharp; he lunges for me. "I will be the top! I'll make the biggest leap in history!!" He screams the cliché line I hear almost daily. I stay very still and let him come at me before changing my transparency and allowing the weapon to harmlessly pass through me. Before he can fully understand what happened I turn to fire and melt his weapon as well as burn his arm.

He falls to the ground screaming and clutching his arm. "What is your power?! You monster!" I adjust back to normal and look on impassively

"Not a monster." I state as I bring my power screen back up and smirk. "Just a Probabilitist." I say as I make a show of waving my hand on the probability of him forgetting all of this and raising his fear of me to 100%. He passes out after, not able to handle the fear and I look towards his companion who had passed out himself before shrugging and leaving him be. "Well that was fun, time to get back to shopping." I hum as I step over the ice user and continue along my way, such is the life of the number one rank, probabilitist user.

Of course now that you know my secret I'll have to change that probability, can't have it getting out…


End file.
